Lost- A Sequel to Forgotten
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Keira watched as a strange boy saved Tessa, but not her or her family. Now, it's up to her to escape from the Neverseen. Note: this is a short one shot, I advice reading Forgotten first if you haven't already so it makes more sense.


**A/N: Hi guys! This is going to be a one shot sequel to Forgotten, so it'll be a bit long but only one chapter. If you guys haven't, make sure to go and read Forgotten so this story makes a bit more sense! I'm mostly writing this to tie up a few loose ends. Enjoy! (Keira, Tessa's little sister, is thirteen with light blue eyes, long hazel colored hair like Tessa and no ability…. Yet *wink wink*)**

Keira shivered in her new cell. There were no words to describe what she'd endured so far. No emotion was left in her, every sign of the girl she once was had been scraped away. The only thing left in her mind was the last time she'd seen Tessa, her big sister. For a moment, hope had flared within her, but as soon as the boy had come the Neverseen had taken her and her family again to a new hideout. Sometimes she even let herself hope that Tessa would come back for her, but she didn't.

The door to her cell creaked open. One of the cloaked figures tossed her a piece of fruit before shutting the door again. Slowly, Keira picked up the strawberry the elf had given her. She so desperately wanted to eat a full meal, but everyday the only thing she got was worth three bites. At least the strawberry was seemingly fresh. Some days they gave her stuff that had expired a few days past.

She'd lost track of time. The last time she'd seen sunlight was the day she'd been captured, a month past. No one had ever come for her or her family. Not the Council, not the Blackswan, not Tessa. Sure, she knew how long it had been, but when it was day or night, she could not say.

Suddenly Keira heard feet stomping closer. She would've started to freak out, the sound of heels clicking on stone meant the leader was coming to take her away to do something that would hurt. This time though she only heard voices.

"Sophie and her friends are trekking up the cliff. They've found another of our hideouts. We can probably win but we must leave now," a voice reported.

"Good. We will meet them. In fact, make sure everyone knows we are to kill everyone. The prisoners can starve, they will no longer be of any use," a second voice who sounded rather cheerful ordered. Keira heard the first figure stomp off.

Next day, no one came to feed them. _Is Tessa…. Dead?_ Keira thought to herself. Tessa, despite not coming for them yet, was still Keira's only hope. Until something deep within started struggling to burst free. A light breeze found its way into the hideout, slipping into Keira's prison and swirling gently around her.

Suddenly, the wind started whispering. It sang of freedom, of breaking free. _How on earth did I never notice the wind spoke before? Wait…. I'M A GUSTER?!_ Keira shrieked inside her mind. Hope flared, real, true hope. Maybe Tessa hadn't come to her. Maybe Tessa wasn't around, but Keira would break free, escape with her parents. They had hope now. She just had to figure out how to ask the wind what to do….

 _Rush…._ The draft kept repeating the word, over and over again. Keira hesitantly murmured the words, but in a new, odd language. The language of the wind. The draft immediately responded, barreling forwards towards the cell door with such force, the cell door hinges snapped, sending the door clattering to the ground.

Outside of her cell, Keira found a long, dark hallway, similar to the other hideout. _Where are the other cells, though?_ She wondered. The draft wound around her hand before gentle urging her towards a flight of stairs. Once she almost tripped since her legs were so unsteady but at the bottom she found two new cells, both with her parents. Keira ordered the draft to break down their cell doors. A small whimper escaped her mouth when she saw her bleeding, unconscious parents. The wind helped her drag them out of their cells, but her weakened arms wouldn't be able to pull them up the stairway.

 _More strength in numbers,_ the wind started whispering repeatedly. Keira didn't know what that meant, but the wind soon whisked away. _I would abandon myself, to…. This is hopeless,_ Keira thought sadly. She sat there hopelessly for a minute, but then the wind returned with many more drafts. Keira wound a few drafts around herself and the rest around her parents before flying herself and them out of the hideout.

As soon as she got out, the sun hit her skin, immediately warming her up. She took a deep breath as though she'd never breathed in a long time. Then reality hit her, hard as a rock. The Neverseen had taken their leaping crystals, so she couldn't go back home. And the wind could only help so much. For a moment, Keira thought she was free. But maybe she was more trapped then before.

Keira's parents were still unconscious, so she decided to sit and watch as the sun slowly faded away. Perhaps someone would still come for her. When the blue sky faded to black full of many stars, she finally heard a voice in her head.

 _We're coming, Keira,_ the voice whispered. Moments later, a strange girl with brown eyes appeared. Beside her was…. Tessa!? And with Tessa was the same guy who'd saved her. But not her family. Tessa swept Keira into her arms, each of them shedding a few happy tears before they leaped to Havenfield. Keira was safe, after all that had happened, she was alive.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I think it wasn't to bad maybe a little long. It was also just to tie up the loose end of what happened to Tessa's parents!**


End file.
